Love and Happiness-at Christmas
by arwenforlife
Summary: This is just a little Christmas idea that popped into my head. It can be considered as a prequel to a new story that I have started on. A/G all the way.


**This is just a little something for you, my wonderful readers. It can be considered as a prequel to a story that I have written a few chapters of so far. I however don't think that I will publish it until I wrap up one or two of my other stories. I have started the next installment of 'All of Me Loves All of You' and 'Seeing Things-The Sequel' but I've been quite busy. This however was written with you guys in mind, just to let you know how much I appreciate you. Here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

' _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go,_

 _Take a look in the Five and Ten,_

 _It's glistening once again, with candy canes and silver lanes aglow._

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, toys in every store,_

 _But the prettiest sight to see,_

 _Is the holly that will be, on your own front door.'_

* * *

Arthur Pendragon sat at his huge oak desk in his immaculate office poring over documents, and listening as the janitor for Pendragon Inc. went about his

evening task of cleaning the offices, whilst humming along to the song, as it played on his pocket transistor radio.

He stood and went to one of the windows in his office, looking out at the evening traffic, as it crawled steadily by.

A weary sigh escaped him, as he folded his arms across his broad chest.

He was one of the most eligible bachelors in London, and certainly one of the richest, but yet still, he didn't feel complete.

He obviously knew what was missing, and he also knew that his life would be complete…with a wife…someone he loved and who loved him for him, not his title or his money.

* * *

At the tender age of twenty-two, he was thrust into the job of C.E.O/C.F.O of his family's company, when his father died of a heart-attack.

He of course knew the ropes, when it came to the business, as he was taken under his father's wing from the age of eighteen, learning everything there is to know about running the company, whilst going to college.

His sister, Morganna, younger by two years, was also roped into the business when she turned eighteen and she now held the post of Chief Operations Officer.

They were very popular growing up and had many friends, although most of them turned out to be fake, only seeking the perks which came with the Pendragon name.

After weeding out the fake from the genuine, they both ended up with a group of people who were their closest friends, who would do anything for them, and vice versa.

They, at least, were a constant source of company, even if it was just one of them hanging out with him.

He tried his hand at romance, by dating women of any class or creed, but they were all after the same thing…his money and title.

His last relationship with a girl by the name of Vivian Banks, lasted only two weeks, because she showed her true colours very early, as she tried to sink her claws into his very lucrative pockets.

Since then, he had decided to hang up his boots, and concentrate on running his company, instead of women.

* * *

Now at the age of twenty-five, he was tired of going home to an empty house and sleeping in an empty bed.

He turned from the window on hearing a knock on his office door.

"Come," he called, and the janitor entered quietly.

"Hi Michael, how are you?" he asked the janitor.

"I'm well thanks, Mr. Pendragon. How was your day, although I can see it's not quite finished," he replied.

Arthur looked to his desk, to where the Janitor had indicated and sighing replied,

"Yes, I have been trying to get ahead on some projects that are supposed to be in the works for next year. Christmas is approaching and the office will be closed for two weeks, so I just wanted to get a head-start."

The janitor looked at the young C.E.O and marveled at the way in which he went about running the company.

He enjoyed working for Pendragon Inc. and much of it was due to Arthur, because he cared for every one of his employees.

"That is very commendable and I applaud you sir.

You are certainly doing a wonderful job at the helm…and while it's good to work hard…work at having some fun too.

You are young and healthy Mr. Pendragon…I know that I have no right to be speaking to you…so…frank…but…you have always been kind to me, and I look upon you as a father would a son.

Promise me that you will have some fun along the way, okay?" he finished.

Arthur was taken aback.

He knew that the janitor was right in everything he said. He lived his life almost the same way everyday, work and home.

Sometimes he would go out for a drink with the gang, but he never stayed long.

His sister was involved with one of his best mates, his Personal Assistant, Merlin Emerys, and they seemed serious enough about each other. He wanted that for himself.

"Thank you Michael.

I appreciate your words of wisdom and I assure you, I will take them to heart.

I am going to take these two weeks that I will be away from the office and try to have some fun, I promise.

Now let me just gather my stuff and I'll be out of your way," he said kindly.

The janitor smiled and nodded.

He felt happy that he was able to relay his concerns and have them responded to, in the way that his boss did.

"That's it for me Michael. Thank you once again, and have a great weekend," Arthur said sincerely. He held his hand out to the janitor, who in turn shook it warmly and bid him goodnight.

As he drove towards his home, Arthur thought about what the janitor had said and resolved to make a few changes in his life, somehow.

* * *

He entered his home to the sound of familiar voices chatting and laughing.

Placing his bag and coat on a nearby table, he headed towards his living area and found his sister and their friends drinking merrily.

"Well well, the princess has arrived. What can I get you?" One of his mates, Gwaine O'Rielly sauntered up to him and asked.

Arthur shot daggers at him. He hated being called a princess, and Gwaine always insisted on calling him that.

Morganna, seeing an annoyed look on her brother's handsome face, stood and placed herself between the two men.

"Hi Arthur. I hope you don't mind, but I gathered the guys together and invited them over to yours, for a night of fun.

It's the weekend and there's no work tomorrow, plus we wanted to discuss the annual Christmas Party," she stated.

Arthur looked around his living room at his close friends, as they sat drinking and chatting happily with each other, knowing that they were mostly there for him and melted.

"It's fine Morganna, and Gwaine, can you get me some brandy please…oh…and no ice. Thank you," he replied.

At that, Gwaine went off to the mini bar, to get his friend a drink.

Morganna on the other hand, peeled his jacket from his muscular frame, and after placing it on the back of a chair, guided him over to the sofa to sit.

* * *

A few hours later, Gwaine, and two of their other friends, Leon Mercer and Elyan Johnson were asleep, on the chairs or on the floor.

Merlin and Morganna was in a staring match, which was making him uncomfortable, and their remaining friend, the gentle giant, as he was more commonly referred to, Percy Jamison was just beginning to nod off.

Arthur stood and tapping Percy lightly, told him,

"You should head to one of the guest rooms. Make yourself comfortable and have a peaceful rest."

Percy nodded appreciatively and looking at their three friends sprawled in the chair or the floor asked,

"What about them. Should I take them to a room?" Arthur looked down at the guys, and smiling cheekily, he replied,

"No, they look comfortable. I think we should leave them."

Percy chuckled softly as he stepped around them, and made his way to one of the guest rooms.

Arthur looked towards the two dark haired M's and just as they were moving closer to each other, probably to kiss, he cleared his throat audibly and said,

"I think you two had better turn in. There are plenty of rooms where you can...indulge yourselves...and I don't have to see you. Good night."

Morganna stood, and grinning cheekily, told Merlin,

"Come love, I need to do a full body inspection, to see which parts are hard and which are soft."

Arthur pasted a disgusted look on his face.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and disappeared into his room.

Merlin on the other hand, had turned bright red, and bowing his head in embarrassment, he followed his love, like a lamb to the slaughter.

* * *

 _ **A few days later….**_

* * *

Twenty three year old Guinevere Peters, or Gwen as she is familiarly known, was just about to start her shift as a waitress at a restaurant, when her friend of three months entered.

"Hi Morganna, how are you today?" she asked.

"Hi yourself Gwen. I'm fine. How are things with you?" Morganna asked. Gwen exhaled audibly before answering her friend.

"Things are a bit hectic, but I'm managing. I have faith that things will get easier…until then…I'll just keep on keeping on.

How is Merlin by the way?" she finished by asking. A wide smile played on Morganna's lips.

"He's fine. Actually, both of us would like to invite you to a Christmas Party.

I know it won't be easy…and you will have to make arrangements, but…I have seen to that, and all of your bases will be covered. Even your dress for the party," she said excitedly.

Gwen was entranced for a few seconds, but she quickly recovered and started to protest.

"I would love to attend, and believe me, I'm flattered, but I can't allow you to buy me a dress. I work too, and I have some savings. I can…"

She was gently cut off by Morganna saying,

"I didn't mean to offend you Gwen. Far from it.

I know you work…and very hard too. I just want you to enjoy yourself for one night and not worry about money or anything else.

Do you trust me?" Gwen nodded her head yes and replied,

"Of course I trust you Morgs." Morganna continued.

"Good. I'm glad. I have everything under control.

Here is your invitation. I'm still going to call you to chat, like we always do, and on the day of the party I will send a car for you, okay?"

Gwen looked at her friend and melted.

"Okay," she softly said. Morganna embraced her friend and proceeded to tell her.

"I'd like my usual love, thank you."

* * *

 _ **One week later….**_

* * *

Pendragon Inc. was now closed for the holidays.

It was exactly one week before Christmas and the day of their annual Christmas Party, or Staff Party as it was known.

Arthur had spent the night at his sister's and was in the kitchen having his breakfast.

"Good morning big brother. Did you sleep alright?" Morganna chirruped.

Arthur looked up to see his sister pouring herself a cup of tea, just as Merlin entered looking like he could use a few hours more of sleep.

"Good morning Morganna, Merlin. Yes I slept very well thank you.

Merlin, do you always look like this in the morning?" he asked. Merlin turned red, blushing profusely.

"He didn't get much sleep last night. I kept him up," Morganna supplied.

Arthur looked from one to the other and shook his golden head. He stood, went to the sink, emptied his cup, and placed his plate in it.

"You have successfully put me off my breakfast. Thank you very much Morganna," he said and exited the kitchen.

Morganna chuckled loudly and shouted after him,

"Come on Arthur. Don't be like that." Merlin just stood there embarrassed once again, and he suddenly remembered.

"Did you send the car for Gwen?" he asked. Morganna replied,

"Yes I did. As a matter of fact, she should soon be here. I have something fun planned as a distraction for you know who, that way me and Gwen can try out dresses for the party.

I want to introduce her to Arthur also, before the party so I hope he sticks around.

Maybe you can go to his room and hang out with him…you know…to keep him there."

The wheels in Merlin's head began to turn.

"Morganna, I know what you are up to. Please don't try to be a matchmaker," he said kindly. He kissed her then and made his way to the room that Arthur was in.

* * *

Gwen arrived at her friend's mansion with all of her tackling, some more important than some, and was escorted inside.

Morganna flew over to her friend and embraced her warmly.

She brought everything that was important to Gwen in the circle of her arms, and led off to one of the guest rooms.

After settling her friend, Morganna told her she would call on her in an hour. She wanted Gwen to sort out herself and relax a little before they started trying out dresses.

* * *

An hour later, they were just about to head to one of the other rooms where the dresses were, when Merlin emerged with an annoyed looking Arthur.

Morganna, seeing her chance to introduce her friend to her brother, called out,

"Arthur I want you to meet my friend Guinevere Peters. She is here for tonight's party.

Gwen this is my brother Arthur." Gwen looked up shyly at the tall handsome man before her and extended her hand,

"Nice to meet you," she softly said. Arthur stepped forward to the beautiful petite woman and gently took her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied.

Morganna watched the exchange between her friend and her brother with a smile on her beautiful face.

Merlin too watched the exchange, and the way that they both lingered in their looks at each other. He turned to Gwen and said,

"It's great to see you Gwen," and playfully scolding her, he said,

"I can't believe it took an event to get you to come over. I missed you. I know we chat on the phone, but it's not the same." Gwen nodded her head.

"I know Merlin and you are right, but I have to work, you know that. It makes things...much easier. Anyway, I'm here now, and after me and Morganna try our dresses, I'll have time to catch up," she said.

"Great," Merlin replied.

"I'll see you later," he finished.

He embraced her and then pulled Morganna aside to speak to her, leaving Arthur and Gwen standing beside each other.

* * *

Arthur felt nervous.

He has never felt this way around any woman. He doesn't know why, but he is clearly affected by her.

"So, Guinevere, how long have you known my sister and Merlin?" he asked.

Gwen was a mess.

The way he said her name. It un-did her. To her, it never sounded more beautiful. She collected herself mentally and replied,

"Um…I have known Merlin for years. He was a transfer student to my old school and we became friends rather quickly.

In regards to Morganna, I have known her for about three months. She frequents the restaurant where I work and after our very first meeting, we hit it off as though we were friends for years."

Arthur stared at the woman beside him, he could see why anyone would hit it off with her.

He has only known her for a few minutes, and he finds himself wanting to know more about her.

"That's wonderful, but I find it funny that anyone in their right mind could be friends with those two. Yet here you are, sane and happy being around them," he cheekily said.

Gwen tried to stifle her laughter, but in the end, she had to give in.

After a few minutes, she composed herself and looked towards her two friends, who were looking at her and Arthur curiously, and said,

"You are a naughty one Arthur.

I haven't laughed that much in ages, but yeah…they are my friends. Morganna is…a handful…and Merlin…well, he just balances her out."

They chatted for a few minutes longer until Morganna came and stole her away.

Arthur smiled to himself. He was really looking forward to the party later.

* * *

 _ **That evening….**_

* * *

Gwen was finally dressed.

She had tried on a total of five dresses before she settled for the one she was wearing.

Some of them were positively scandalous, and she fought tooth and nail against Morganna's subtle persuasion, when it came to those dresses.

She was dressed in a One Shoulder Floral Ruffles, Short Chiffon Royal Blue sophisticated cocktail dress, accessorized with silver three inch pumps, silver hoop earrings and a silver clutch.

Her beautiful mocha curls were arranged around her shoulders and down her back. She looked wonderful, and she felt wonderful.

She met Morganna in the hall, where they carried out a detailed inspection of each other.

Morganna was clad in a Red and Royal Blue Ruched, One Shoulder Satin cocktail dress, with diamonds on the strap, accessorized with diamond hoop earrings, diamond bracelet, a pair of silver strappy heels and a silver clutch.

Just then, Merlin arrived, looking very handsome in a black tailored suit, and a red shirt underneath, without a tie.

"Wow! Ladies, you look beautiful.

I'm going to be the envy of all the guys there tonight when I arrive with both of you on my arms," he said. Both girls giggled and replied in unison,

"Thank you Merlin."

* * *

They arrived at the party, which was being held in the grand ballroom of Pendragon Inc. and spied Arthur being cornered by one of the office personnel, who seemed to have already had her fair share of drinks.

"I'll be right back Gwen.

Merlin can you take her and introduce her to the other guys? Oh, and be a gentleman and get me and Gwen a drink," Morganna ordered.

She made her way towards her brother, who looked as though he was about to strangle the woman in front of him.

"Hi big brother, I need you for a moment," and to the woman, she said,

"Excuse me, but I need to speak to my brother.

If you head to the bar, I'm sure you can find some poor soul who is just as drunk as you are, or even more so to keep you company.

Come on Arthur, let's go."

At that, she spun on her heels, flicked her beautiful raven locks, and grabbed her brother's hand, as she led him away.

Arthur was speechless. He dared not say a word to her, because she was in her element.

They arrived just as Merlin was handing Gwen her drink, which was a soda, and saw Gwaine ogling her appreciatively.

Arthur was suddenly upset. He knew Gwaine's reputation when it came to women, but judging by Gwen's actions, or rather the lack there of, he began to feel a sense of relief.

He secretly took in the way she was dressed, feeling pleased and hoping he gets the chance to at least see what it feels like to hold her in his arms.

* * *

Gwen had watched as Morganna approached the gang with Arthur beside her.

She found herself staring at him. He was dressed in a tailored blue suit with a grey sweater type shirt underneath, and no tie.

 _'Gorgeous,'_ she thought to herself and secretly wanted to brush the hair from his beautiful blue eyes.

Merlin appeared beside her with a drink, causing her to look away, just as brother and sister joined them.

* * *

The night wore on.

All of the guys seemed to have formed some sort of liking for Gwen, and they all engaged her in their conversations.

They each had a dance with her, even Merlin, with the exception Arthur. He waited patiently for his turn, and then moved in.

"May I have this dance Guinevere?" he asked quietly.

Butterflies sprung to life in Gwen's stomach. None of the other guys have had that effect on her. It was like magic, because she felt drawn to Arthur.

"Of course," she replied.

They moved to the dance floor where he placed his hands around her tiny waist. She in turn placed her hands on his shoulders and they started swaying to the song.

After a few minutes of contented silence and just relishing in the feel of each other, Arthur asked,

"Are you enjoying the party so far?" Smiling, she replied,

"Yes I am. I've never been to anything this swanky before…but it is nice…everything is lovely."

He wanted to tell her how lovely she is, but he held it in, not wanting to overwhelm her and hoping that another chance would come along for him to do so.

"What do you think of the guys? They seem to be charmed by you," he said.

Gwen looked out towards the guys, who were all looking in their direction, and said,

"I think they are great. They were very welcoming towards me and that made me feel happy. It's great to meet people and get along with them, especially on the first meeting."

Arthur hung on her every word.

He looked at her skin glowing beautifully under the lighting and longed to kiss her bare shoulders.

With his heart beating wildly, he brought her closer to him, and instinctively, she rested her head on his chest.

After a few minutes, Gwen happened to look up and found herself lost in his beautiful blue and grey eyes. For a few moments they just stared at each other, until Morganna's laughter, somewhere in the background, broke their trance.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? He asked, and continued,

"I would like to give you a tour…obviously not of the whole building, but the areas where Morganna, Merlin and I work," he finished.

The butterflies surfaced again, but she threw caution to the wind, and said,

"I'd loved to Arthur."

They exited the ballroom then, and five sets of eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

"Well, that is one little lady I'll never be able to win over...but Arthur...hmm.

I've never seen the princess behave like that. I think he's smitten. Well...I'll just get myself a drink and do some mingling among the ladies. Maybe I'll get lucky," Gwaine said cheekily.

The other guys decided to follow his lead, and started mingling amongst the other party goers, mainly the women.

Smiling, Morganna and Merlin headed to the dance floor, where she casually asked him,

"Did you remember to hang the Mistletoe in the areas where I asked you to?" Laughing, Merlin replied,

"Of course, you little match maker." At that, she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and Gwen were approaching his office.

They were chatting companionably, getting to know each other as they walked. They stopped just outside of his office, and he was saying,

"I'm really impressed. I don't think I could have handled a plate that full, but you do…and so very well.

Some women would not be so strong…some men either, as a matter of fact.

I'm really glad that you met my sister, because had it not been for her, I would have never met you, and I'm really glad I did. You look beautiful, by the way. I wanted to tell you earlier...but yeah...you do"

Tears stung Gwen's eyes.

It has been well over five years since she has been genuinely appreciated by any man, or actually been anywhere with one, and it overwhelmed her. Just then, she happened to look up at him and gasped, as her eyes caught onto something.

Right above them was a sprig of Mistletoe.

Curious at her reaction, Arthur turned to where she was looking and inhaled sharply. Swallowing hard, his eyes found hers, and for a moment, he found himself lost in them.

"You know what this means, we have to follow tradition, but if you are uncomfortable in any way, we won't," he said honestly.

Gwen moved closer to him, her eyes dropping to his full lips, just as his drops to hers, and standing on her toes, although she was wearing heels, she kissed him.

It was meant to be a quick peck, but Arthur rested his hands on her waist and brought her flush against him, deepening the kiss as he did so.

After a few minutes, they parted breathless and stared at each other.

They entered his office, where he closed the door and reached for her again.

"This is the best office party by far, and it's the first that I've ever enjoyed," he said, just before he captured her lips again.

* * *

Later on, way after the party was over, Arthur lay in his bed thinking about the tiny woman sleeping in one of his guest rooms.

She has certainly left a good impression on him, and he is very glad about it. Everything about her is refreshing, her honesty, her candor and her shyness.

They had spent the rest of the night kissing and enjoying each other's company, so much so, that when they returned to the ballroom, the two M's and the other guys were gone.

Arthur had then decided to call his sister, who informed him, that he was to take Gwen over to his home, where she could rest for the night. She further ordered him to bring her over to hers in the morning, so that they could spend a little more time together before going home.

As he laid thinking about his life before Gwen, he suddenly felt happier, and secretly hoped that he had found what…or who, was missing from his life.

* * *

 **This was more or less written in one go. I hope it was good enough.**

 **Here's wishing those of you who normally review my stories, those who have made them their favourites and those who are following, a very merry Christmas and a fantastic New Year. Thank you for your continued support.**


End file.
